


Left with Nothing

by chubbyfingers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Chanyeol got so many faces idk how to tag him properly, M/M, Music Video: Lotto (EXO), Music Video: Nothin' (EXO-SC), Post-Break Up, slight mention of kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyfingers/pseuds/chubbyfingers
Summary: Chanyeol thought he is slowly managing his life back, only to realize that he is still haunted by the past.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 20
Kudos: 24
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	Left with Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tiny Sparks challenge Round 12: EXOverse.  
> The story is heavily based on Nothin' MV, but some part of it are taken from Lotto MV.  
> Honestly not my best creation as I feel like there's a plot hole in it but I think it'd make more sense if you watch the MVs after reading this story hehe.

Chanyeol roars his motorcycle engine, speeding through the cold air of Seoul at 3 am. It’s too early for him to go home but for some reason he can’t stand being in the studio right now. It’s too suffocating.

This idea of making a  _ reassuring song  _ is somehow messing his head _.  _ The main purpose of this song is clear, it is to remind him that he shouldn’t be worried about anything, shouldn’t be afraid of anything and care about anything that could ruin him even more. But instead, the lyrics he wrote somehow made his head filled with thoughts. 

Thoughts of someone he loves so dearly yet had to let go in order to keep  _ him _ safe.

* * *

Chanyeol, for the people around him, is known as a man of many faces. A musician, a photographer, a sport enthusiast, even an underground racer. But above all that, only certain people know him as the unbeatable mafia leader.

Making sure his identity remains unknown to the public, he thinks he’s keeping everyone safe. More importantly, keeping his lover  _ Baekhyun  _ safe. 

Yet, despite being extra careful of his private life, some people still managed to shake up his world and ruin him.

The incident 2 years ago had a great effect on him. 

Exactly a week before his 5th years anniversary with Baekhyun, he told Jongin to take over his position for a while as he’s taking some time off. 

He was planning to make a song as a gift for Baekhyun. 

As much as he loved to rule the ‘dirty’ world, nothing could beat his love for music. So whenever he could, he always spent some time in his private studio. 

Plus, the situation out there had been so peaceful for the previous 2 weeks so he thought nothing could go wrong.

But he was wrong. Oh boy, he was dead wrong. He should have known it was calm before the storm. The beginning of the downfall of his world.

He didn't expect Jongin to call him non stop as if the world is ending. But he knew Jongin wouldn’t disturb him if it was not an emergency.

He was about to pick up the call but it cut out suddenly. Not a second later, it rang again. 

“What?” he asked. Jongin was already used to his curt answer.

“Hyung… Baekhyun hyung… someone kidnapped him.”

He felt his blood stop rushing through his body, feeling cold all over. 

_ No. Please not my Baekhyun. _

It took them a week to find out where Dice, the organization who kidnapped Baekhyun and also Chanyeol’s long time enemy, kept him as a hostage.

It was a war of blood here and there of course, but they got Baekhyun back so it was all worth it. 

Baekhyun is always worth every fight.

* * *

As it turns out, the incident had a surprising effect on Chanyeol’s life. He blamed himself for everything that happened. For every death of his men and for the cause of Baekhyun’s trauma.

It hit him to rock bottom, to the point he decided to give everything up. His position as the mafia leader, his reputation, to the point he also gave up the most precious person in his life.

(Still, he got to hold on to his music to keep him sane.)

Yes, he decided to cut his relationship with Baekhyun despite it killing him.  _ Killing both of them. _

It was hard of course to not have Baekhyun by his side. He was the core of Chanyeol’s life and not having Baekhyun near him was like sucking the life out of him slowly.

But despite all the pain, he managed just well for the past 2 years. Producing songs here and there, channeling his pain into the lyrics he wrote. 

Hence the idea of making this  _ reassuring song _ because he thought he’s already letting go of the past. Although ironically, this song turns out to be the trigger of him opening his old wounds. 

**_I don’t ever worry about nothin’._ **

Yes, he won’t worry about anything.

**_In the studio until six. Different day, different hit._ **

This is how I live my life now.

**_They will probably curse at me. They will probably blame me._ **

I’m sorry it had to be this way. I know it’s my fault.

  
  


Funny how those lyrics affect him too much when it should be telling him that he shouldn’t overthink it. To let the past go. 

Call him being in denial but Chanyeol knows there’s another reason why he’s mulling over the past.

Today is May 6th, Baekhyun’s birthday. 

Despite him being the one who ended things and decided to hide himself, he’s still collecting information about Baekhyun. Where he lives, what he does for a living now. Just to make sure he’s okay.

Seeing how Baekhyun lives normally and being out freely without having to constantly check his back to see if someone is following him, makes him happy although there’s a sad bitter feeling that grows in his heart. 

Out of habit, he grabs his camera that is somehow always in his bag. A habit he used to do when they’re still dating, taking a candid photo of Baekhyun smiling widely. Rectangular shaped smile, crinkles on the side of his eyes. A sign that he is genuinely happy.

Reaching his apartment, he immediately goes to his darkroom to develop his roll film that includes the photos of Baekhyun he took earlier today before he drowned his ass in the whole  _ reassuring song _ making process. After he sets everything, he leaves it to develop overnight.

Physically and emotionally drained he throws himself on the bed letting sleep take over. 

That night, he dreams about running cluelessly on an endless tunnel shined with a blinding light. Somehow understanding the meaning of the dream. 

_ You will always be my light, Baek _ . He said it once.

And that is exactly what the dream is trying to tell him. He is still stuck in the past, stuck with the memories of Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically the kidnapping & Chanyeol being mafia part is taken from Lotto MV :)  
> If you have reach the end, congrats and thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, thank you E & D for reviewing this. I wouldn't have submitted this story if you guys didn't convinced me to <3


End file.
